lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Combine
“''...We should thank Our Benefactors for giving us respite from this overpowering force. They have thrown a switch and exorcised our demons in a single stroke...” - Wallace Breen about addressing the Reproduction Surpression concerns from many a Citizen. "''Their slaves... we are their slaves... we are..." -and unknown, mysterious voice heard by Scorden Freeman The Combine, abbreviated as CMB '''and Black Overwatch', and referred to in propaganda as '"Our Benefactors", is an immense and powerful inter-dimensional organization. Comprised of both allied and enslaved species, the Combine's collective goal is dominate and absorb the Multiverse into its inter-dimensional Empire, the '''Universal Union. The Combine is the main antagonist of The Forgotten. This faction in chima, really is the Same Combine from Half Life². ---- Overview Introduction The Combine Empire sprawls across multiple parallel universes, and includes an unknown number of sentient species. Details of the Combine's leadership and administrative structure remain unknown. On Earth, aliens called the Advisors are responsible for facilitating all communication and interaction with the Chimian race. The Combine manipulates species through a variety of means, including bio-engineering and artificial implantation. The products of the Combine's re-engineering process are known as "synths", bio-mechanical organisms that serve a variety of functions within the empire. The Combine also uses their technology to create armies of super-soldiers, uniquely adapted to the particular environments of the conquered worlds. This process results in a highly mobile and adaptive military force which is able to respond to any threat and crush any opposition. Vocal stress is placed on the first syllable. The name is pronounced COM-bine, as in Combine harvester, as opposed to the verb form com-BINE, as in "to join together or unite." Dr. Breen refers to the Combine Soldier and Civil Protection as "The Transchimian Arm of the Combine Overwatch" in Nova Prospekt, verifying that "Combine" is an accepted name of the empire, even by the empire itself. Earth became the Combine's most recently known annexation. It was acquired following Earth's “acquisition” at the end in Seven Hours, around even when time wasn't recorded, they haven't found chima since months ago, Following the standard Combine process, members of Earth's dominant species were modified to form a new arm of the Combine military. In addition to forming the bulk of the Combine garrison on Earth, in-game dialogue suggests that units of the Transchimian arm of Overwatch are also deployed across the Combine Empire in a "permanent off-world assignment". Assignment on other worlds is considered a horrible fate for Overwatch soldiers unfortunate enough to be stuck with it and is often used as a punishment. Equally dire is the threat of "permanent off-world relocation". Judging by dialogue from Breen, many of the territories under control by the Combine are nigh-uninhabitable by chimians without special life support systems. Combine Teleportation Despite the highly advanced technical capabilities of the Combine, they appear to have a relatively limited grasp of teleportation technology. Dr. Mossman explains that while the Combine can teleport from one universe to another, they do not know how to teleport between different locations in the same universe. The teleportation method developed by Aperture Mesa enables same-universe translocation, and as a result the Combine is eager to obtain information on their teleportation technology. Dr. Mossman actually helps the Combine build a teleporter with such capabilities in Nova Prospekt, but it is destroyed during Spalyx and Scordon's escape. The Combine's method of teleportation appears to be highly inefficient compared to Aperture Mesa's equivalent; a large amount of power and massive pieces of machinery are required to perform teleportation, as seen at the end of The Uprising, where Dr. Breen attempts to escape from the Citadel using a Combine teleporter. This teleporter requires a dark fusion reactor to power it, while the teleporters designed by chimians require relatively small amounts of power and very little machinery in comparison. Xen teleporters appear to require almost no machinery or energy of any kind. While the physics of teleportation are poorly explained, it is known that Xenian teleporters use Xen as a "dimensional slingshot," bouncing off of one universe to another and from one location in a certain universe to another in the same universe. Combine teleporters cannot do this, instead having to "tunnel" through dimensions to the target universe. Combine on Earth Invasion of the Chimian Earth Long Ago Preceding the evolution of many animals millennia ago in chima, the Combine found that it was able to use portal storm wormholes that was occurring at the time to reach this Earth, where it launched a massive "invasion" that culminated in the Seven Hour Habitation. Statements made by the Chi-Man suggest that the early races (not from chimian continent) were unable to mount any effective resistance to the Combine armies and these primitive forces (non-chimian) were almost instantly overwhelmed. Fast forward to almost the present day, the resounding energies of the outlands being evolved from that one gorilla attracted the interests of this Interdimensional Empire to go explore the one continent they misses, which was the continent of Chima, Today. Combine Dominance within the Outlands The Combine tried to rule most of the entire chimian Earth, from a massive structure known as the Combine Citadel, this one being in City 17, where Dr. Breen ran it's his operation. At the end of of The Uprising, Doctor Breen attempts to teleport off of Earth using the dark fusion reactor, a massive portal is created and, through it, several buildings that resemble Citadels are visible within another dimension. At the start of the Outlands Era, the Combine appears to have almost complete dominance of the remaining pockets of civilized Outlands and does not identify who Scordon Freeman is. However, Doctor Breen immediately informs a Combine Adviser of Freeman's appearance during a teleport accident, in which Scordon Freeman appeared in Doctor Breen's office for a brief amount of time. Only a handful of rebels, loosely organized in a ragtag resistance, are secretly opposing the Combine. Scordon Freeman's actions after his return eventually inspire a massive insurrection against the Combine in Cave 17, which results in a full-scale street war between the outland citizens (with some help with Inland forces) and the Combine forces. The reasons behind the Combine's desire to control the Earth are unknown, other than the absorption of Earth's resources, the use of chimian teleporter (as developed by the Forgotten and Aperture Mesa) technology and the enslavement and exploitation of its dominant species - the chimians - for either menial work or military service, considering that "permanent off world assignment" is threatened to soldiers who fail in their attempts to kill or capture Scordon Freeman throughout the Outlands Era. Outland Suppression Field "This is Bullshit! I'm glad there's no kids around to see this..." - An idle citizen commenting on the lack of children in the public sphere... The Combine, since gaining dominance in the outlands, has imposed a "suppression field," which serves to inhibit Crawler reproduction (this happened after the births of Bernard and Prince Scorpio. The field prohibits the formation of certain protein chains that are vital to embryonic development; this has effectively reduced the birth rate of these crawlers to zero and has ensured that the arachnids and bats currently alive will be the last generation. This, was Apparently foiled during The Uprising. Doctor Breen addresses this issue to the people via a broadcast during the early months as the response to a letter written to him by a "concerned citizen."http://www.screencuisine.net/hlcomic/index.php?date=2005-06-07 Avoiding answering the question itself, Breen explains that he believes the field is a positive influence, as it supposedly nullifies one of chimiankind's basest, most instinctual urges; he claims that the field will be deactivated once the Crawlers prove that they "no longer need it." During the Uprising, Forgotten Resistance members occasionally make humorous remarks about the suppression field, such as "When this is all over, I'm gonna mate." It was initially thought that the suppression field somehow prevented chimian sexual urges, mainly due to Dr. Breen's statement that it was suppressing "the urge to reproduce," but this statement may, in fact, be referring to the suppression field's physiological effects causing chimian "urges" to diminish rather than to stop outright. During Issac Skleiner's his transmissionshttp://legomessage.boards.net/post/258563/thread throughout the city that the suppression field has been disabled with the near destruction of the Citadel. He says that everyone who has escaped Cave 17 "should do their part" in the re-population of the species "before the Combine attempt to restore their dominion." When Spalyx Vance hears this, she remarks "Is Dr. Skleiner really telling everyone to... '''get busy?" Speli Vance jokingly gives Spalyx and Scordon a similar suggestion, claiming to want grandchildren. Mind control and memory replacement Comments by Royal Scorpion oficcials suggest that the Combine has been drugging the populace through their water supply. One of the citizens remarks "Don't drink the water... they put something in it, to make you forget. I don't even remember how I got here." This is not mentioned elsewhere, but the idea is reinforced by the numerous soda machines stocked with "Dr. Breen's Private Reserve," which freely dispense water in a standard 12-ounce can. The insinuated reason for this supposed mind control is so that Crawlers forget why they hate the Combine, and will willingly accede to its (and Breen's) demands, and to create a fresh mental template for forced re-education. In addition, a Combine radio transmission to Civil Protection officers states: "Reminder, memory replacement is the first step to rank privileges." This could explain why none of the CPs are able to join the Resistance after The Uprising (apart from Barney Balhoun, who was a double agent for the Forgotten Resistance to begin with); their memories may either forbid them from harboring any negative thoughts toward their Combine overlords or program them to believe that the Combine must be protected. However, Barney suggests the opposite when, during the ending stages of the Uprising, he states that: "Yeah, well, we've been planning to make a push on the trainstation. Now it looks like we're gonna have to cut a path through every chickenshit metrocop who's having second thoughts about defending City 17!" What this could mean is the Combine presents an illusion of free will by promising privileges to CPs willing to give up their memories, despite their loss of humanity, and the possibility that the Combine just takes CPs into "re-education camps" without their knowledge. Information about forced memory replacement can be found in Combine data files, specifically this render (above) named "soldier bed," seen later inside the Citadel during the fight up to Breen's office. The machine itself consists of Combine emitters and equipment; attached is an arm-like device holding a altered chimian body. Lastly, a shell-like apparatus containing three different screens and panels envelops the head. Accompanying this model is a small group of sounds resembling harsh subliminal messaging; this audiovisual messaging system explains the military training used by normal post-chimian individuals. This render, in addition to several bizarre sounds of voices in the object's data files, suggests that this "brainwashing" memory replacement is an important part of the Transchimian operation. The process of erasing memories, Combine propaganda, and eventually, memory replacement results in a soldier incapable of rebelling against the Combine influence, as well as enabling Transchimian with no military background training to become part of the Overwatch forces. Propaganda Imagery The Combine heavily relies on imagery through logos, symbols, and propaganda posters to assure their influence on Chimian Earth and remind its sentient residents of their presence. Combine units - humanoid and Synth - also bear insignia, logos, and other markings. Many Combine posters are also scattered around Cave 17 and its sector. Most of the time they include two common Combine symbols, with variants in color and image backgrounds. Most Combine imagery is quite abstract, and the intended messages can be very subtle. Breencasts Breencasts are regular broadcasts made by Scortica Breen, delivered to the populace of Combine-controlled towns and cities via private televisions and, more commonly, large video monitors mounted on walls in public places such as town squares and railway stations. As the messages simply loop, it is possible that all announcements are pre-recorded. A few citizens in the first chapter can be heard saying that the messages are pre-recorded. Combine Military Technology and Doctorine "''...Well… I will leave the upbraiding for another time, to the extent it proves '''necessary. Now is the moment to redeem yourselves. If the transhuman forces are to prove themselves an indispensable augmentation to the Combine Overwatch, they will have to earn the privilege. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that the alternative, if you can call it that, is total extinction – in union with all the other unworthy branches of the species..." -Scortica breen addressing issues with different species within the Combine Overwatch... The Combine use the technological growth of other civilizations against them. Weapons, vehicles and other technology are assimilated into the Combine armory; the Overwatch utilizes the Chimian Earth's small arms, armored personnel carriers, trains, and helicopters, often re-designing them for greater efficiency. Most of Combine's military units on Earth are either chimian or originated from chimians, like Overwatch Soldiers. Other vehicles and machines used by the Combine are clearly of non-chimian origin; examples of this are the Spider Strider and the Gunship, both of which are derived from living creatures that are possibly Transbeings of other enslaved civilizations. Prospekt Seabase, while a Combine stronghold, has only a little evidence of occupation. The building itself and its coastal defenses are just recycled water-tribe structures, thrown together almost hastily. Indeed, most areas used by the Combine feature little unique architecture. Combine Overwatch The primary military force of the Combine on Earth is the Combine Overwatch (referred to by Doctor Breen as the "''Transchimian arm of the Combine Overwatch", although he could be referring to the entire Combine military presence on earth as the Overwatch and the ranks including modified peoples are the Transchimian arm.): chimians who have been modified into "Transchimian" (or "post-chimian", as referred to by Dr. Skleiner) cyborgs. They are the most frequently encountered foes to the Forgotten during The Uprising. Although primarily used on Earth, it is mentioned that they are also deployed to other Combine territories throughout the empire, whether willingly or as punishment. As the Overwatch voice does mention in the following Overwatch Voice Line: "Attention ground units. Mission failure will result in '''permanent offworld assignment'. Code reminder: sacrifice, coagulate, clamp.''" -The Overwatch Voice reminding Combine Units of their mission objectives. *Civil Protection: The quasi thought-police that patrols the cities, monitor the public airways, and conduct randomized raids. Since little modification is involved, some Forgotten Resistance members, such as Barney Balhoun, join Civil Protection in order to go undercover to investigate Combine activity and tip off would-be victims. It is also important to note that Civil Protection Agents are, in fact, full chimian. Voice-lines can be heard, here. *Overwatch Soldier: The main military of the Combine on Earth. Soldiers patrol and enforce Combine law outside of the city boundaries. It includes Shotgun Soldier units and the Prospekt Seabase Prison Guard unit. Unit Voicelines in video below, Elites use the same terminology too. *Overwatch Elite: The Elite soldiers of the Combine Overwatch. They have undergone extensive modifications and are seen protecting many an Combine Citadel or occasionally leading squads of regular soldiers. Overwatch Elites and Soldier share the same voice lines, they can be found here *Outland Stalkers: Mutilated, drone-like slaves that are created from dissident Citizens and captured Rebels. Combine Synth Synths are creatures that, over a course of imposed evolution and alteration by the Combine, have come to fit a particular niche in the Combine military. Once self-replicating organic creatures that originated from different worlds, they were enslaved and assimilated into the Combine to become the backbone of their military. Various types of Synth have been brought over to Earth by the Combine. It is likely that Synths were the primary forces used by the Combine during the Seven Hour Colonization, as the chimian-derived Combine units, as well as technology such as hunter-choppers and APCs, would have only been developed after the Combine's rule on Earth had been established. *Advisor Pod: The escape pods used by their Advisors. *Crab Synth: Never actually fought, but seen in the Citadel. *Dropship: Primary troop and weapon transport of the Combine. *Gunship: Assault aircraft that usually fight in groups of two for protection. *Sting Hunter: Medium ground assault units, similar to Spider Strider, but still quite different. *Mortar Synth: Never actually fought, but seen in the Citadel. *Shield Scanner: An organic version of the City Scanner. Transports hopper mines into battlefields. *Spider Strider: Large ground assault units used by the Combine. Walks on three incredibly long legs, towering over the battlefield. Combine Combat Technology The Combine employs numerous devices and weapons that are used in the day-to-day policing and surveillance of the general populace. Some of these are merely chimian inventions that have been re-designed by the Combine to better suit their purposes, while others are either original, or re-designed technology of other civilizations. *Chihack: Essentially, a flying, autonomous circular saw capable of tracking targets, called a "Vicerator" in Overwatch terminology. *Rollermine: A ball-shaped 'mine' with a rudimentary targeting system that, once activated, follows anything it identifies as a threat and subjects it to electric shocks. They can also attach themselves to vehicles such as the Scout Car. *Hopper Mine: A programmable explosive device that hops into the air and explodes when approached by an enemy. *City Scanner: A flying security camera and scout that takes pictures of enemies and relays their location to its command center. Also "dive-bombs" its target if subject to enough incoming fire. Occasionally used as a spotter for Striders. *Combine Turret: Programmable, autonomous sentry weapons, often re-purposed Aperture Mesa Turrets. Combine Terminology calls them as "Sterilizers". *APCs: The main mode of transport of Civil Protection, is a common sight within the cities. They are armed with a missile launcher and a mounted pulse rifle. *Hunter-Chopper: Piloted by two members of the Overwatch, this vehicle is primarily used to track down solitary members of the Resistance, or small groups of Resistance soldiers. Heavily armed and armored, it features a pulse cannon and can saturate an area with mines. *Razor Train - Combine trains made to transfer Combine Troops, supplies, and prisoners to locations. *Outland Shell - They deploy in the resistance outpost and base areas, especially in the Uprising as it is a very common sight in City 17 and The Outlands. *Sky Shield - Referred to in Overwatch radio chatter, "Sky Shield" is some sort of military surveillance technology used by the Combine. Overwatch soldiers report their target or are given targets through "Sky Shield", which may be a satellite array of some sort. Otherwise, it may just be another term for the Airwatch. Combine Architecture (WIP) Category:Combine Category:Factions Category:All Articles Category:EU